


That really good smelling potion.

by AkiraUnknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Does anyone still read klance, Frenemies, Gryffindor Keith, Klance oneshot, Lance is an animagus, Lance is dumb sometimes, M/M, Pidge is an animagus, Potions, Secrets, Slytherin Pidge, Slytherin Rachel, Spicey but not too spicey, slytherin lance, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraUnknown/pseuds/AkiraUnknown
Summary: Lance, Pidge, and Rachel are all stuck in the Hogwarts library trying to start their last assignment of the year. A potions assignment. The group runs into some complications trying to find the right potion to make (which they can't). After a minor argument Lance has an idea that can help them start said project, but after finding out that Lance's journal is missing he has to sought out the potions classroom, but only to encounter his enemy and rival. Keith Kogane.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	That really good smelling potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who has decided to read this fic. This is actually my first Fanfic so i'm sorry if there is anything wrong (misspelling, capitals,ec) feel free to comment constructive criticism. Also the Spanish in this comes from google translate so please again let me know if anything is wrong. my only warning for this is that there is Mild Language. This story is not 100% original there are many other versions to this scenario but this is mine,That being said enjoy!

**It was a late winter night at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The holidays were in the air, and the castle was decorated too, Fir trees and holly were everywhere.**

**With it being so cold outside students resorted to stay inside. And inside were hard working students studying for their final assignments of the year, just before break when some go back to their families, while others stay at Hogwarts.**

**Due to the library being open till curfew that day in the back part of the Hogwarts library sat three slytherin students working together on their last potions assignment, A group project that would determine half of this semester's potion grade. All three slytherins, Pidge Holt, and the twins Lance and Rachel** **Pérez were grouped together for this project .**

**\--**

**“So, have you guys even found a potion to make?” Lance asked looking out at the snow falling through the window next to him. The library was dark and quiet, the only noise that could be heard was from the few ghosts and the other couple of groups chattering, which was not a lot.**

**Pidge rolls their eyes, “well maybe if you would help, we’d have found one by now!”**

**“They mean No lance, we have not found one yet.” Rachel says from behind the large leather book she was reading (which was way too big for an average person).**

**Lance groans.**

**As an extra assignment “for fun” their potions teacher Mr.Iverson decided to give them a three day team project. For the project you and your other teammates are supposed to find a hard above-year-level-potion to make together. The harder the potion is, and the better you make it is what you were graded on. The team with the highest marks is excused from all homework next quarter.** _ At least something good will come out of this if it goes right _ **_,_ ** **Lance thought.**

**“For your information Pidge, I WAS helping. I've read and skimmed through all the books you’ve given me! I'm working hard here, have you not noticed?!”**

**“Well work harder!” They retort . “We have less than fourteen hours to get this done! And if we don't turn the potion in time, say hello to homework!”**

**Lance leans back in his chair in boredness looking around the small corner of the library they were in, it was a small table fit for four people, in between two really tall bookshelves.**

**Looking away from the table towards one of the other groups in the library, Lance catches the eyes of some ravenclaw girl on him. He feels a small giddiness inside him rise, so he winks at the ravenclaw girl in which he didn't know. And in return-**

**SMACK!**

**In the pain and shock he receives Lance loses balance on his leaning chair and falls back, but before he can hit the ground he catches himself by grabbing onto the table.**

**“Ow pidge what the f-”**

**“Not pidge!” says the voice of Rachel, his own twin sister!**

**Lance looks up rubbing his head while in shock at his sister. “How could you! Your own brother! Ray I am in pain, I bet that hurt you too!” He says dramatically.**

**“Actually it didn't, that's just a common misconception about twins. And besides you’re supposed to be reading~ NOT winking at those poor girls who find you ‘attractive’.” Rachel says making quote fingers around ‘attractive’ while pretending to vomit.**

**“Ha ha ha, woah so funny!” Lance says sarcastically. “You’re such an ass you know that right?”**

**Rachel grins, “I know, but if we are going with the twin misconceptions, that means so are you!”**

**Rachel turns to the shelf behind her looking for a new book to read, her long dark chocolate coloured hair flowing behind her. There were a couple of differences between Lance and his sister, the obvious one being that she was a girl and he was a boy. Another being their hair. While Lance has a lighter shade of brown hair, Rachel's hair is a dark brown. Lance also has lots of freckles on his cheeks and nose. But other than that they are very similar body and face wise, especially their eyes. A deep sparkly ocean blue.**

**Lance was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his sister sat back down. She had a new book infront of her, a blue shriveled book that read ‘Advanced Potions, Book llV’.** _ At least it's not ten times her size _ **, he thought.**

**“Hey, where is Pidge?” Lance asked.**

**“Hmm?” Rachel looked up from her book.**

**“Where did Pidge go?” he asked again, quirking an eyebrow.**

**“Right here!” said a muffled voice.**

**Lanced looks toward the alley toward the other bookshelves, and there he sees the exact person he asked about. But it did not bring joy to him like he’d hoped. Because right there, Pidge walked over to their table in all their glory and dropped a huge stack of books on the table. Some books were thick and large while others were small and thin.**

**Lance knew that he could easily read all of those, but right now he just didn't feel like it. He was tired and wanted to go back to the common rooms, do his skincare routine and flop onto his bed and sleep, which he felt he could do forever.**

**“Please tell me you aren't going to read all those?”**

**Pidge gave him a look which answered his question and He groaned.**

**“We.” Pidge said while looking at books from the pile.**

**“Pardon?” Lance asked questioningly, though deep down he knew where this was going to go.**

**“We, are going to read all of these books.” They said in a sigh.**

**Lance felt like this again was another right time to groan. But just as he was about to-**

**“Lance, I swear if you groan one more time! And don't pick up one of those books right now i am telling mama and papa that it was YOUR fault we got bad marks in potions!” This time it was Rachel once again scolding him.**

**“But,but I-”**

**“NO buts!” Rachel and Pidge say in unison.**

**Lance sighs crossing his arms and looking down at his slytherin robes with a frown.**

**“And besides;” Rachel raises an eyebrow at Pidge, “if you don't have good marks you can't play quidditch, therefore meaning you can't kick Kei-”**

**A sudden eagerness rises in Lance, also a bit of envy at the name that was almost spoken before he cut Rachel off.**

**Lance quickly rises up out of his chair and holds his hands out to Pidge.**

**“OKAY- Pidge, give me the biggest out of all that pile!”**

**Pidge grins and hands Lance the biggest book, which was huge about two inches thick, and so old and used the cover was shredded. Was Lance going to regret this? Probably not.**

**\---**

**It's been what Lance would describe as forever. He’s read about half of the stack of books Pidge brought, while Pidge themself was just now finishing the last one.**

**Lance fiddles with the loose strings on the book cover in front of him.**

**“Sigh.” He breaths out.**

**“Did you just say ‘sigh’?” Rachel grumbles while her head lays on the table.**

**“Maybe..” Lance says while laying his head on the table as well.** _What time even is it?_ **Lance looks out the window beside him, and in the pitch dark sky the only thing lighting it up is the thousands of little stars. Lance has always had a thing for the sky and what's out there, like could there be other people far from earth?**

**Tearing his eyes from his window reflection (which isn't beautiful at the moment) he looks the other direction towards the lounge area.**

**The lounge area is where Lance wishes he was so he could spread out on the sofa instead of being in an uncomfortable wooden chair.**

**As he has his eyes in the lounge he directs his eyes towards the big grandfather clock. His eyes grow wide looking at the little hand just now going onto the ten.**

**“Okay, I'm done!” Pidge says.**

**Lance shoots his head upward to look at Pidge. “Pidge it’s ten o’clock! We have an hour before curfew, and if we aren't back in the common rooms by eleven we could be caught! We're gonna be toast!” Lance says dragging his hands down his face dramatically.**

**At Lance's accusation both Pidge and Rachel turn to look at the clock.**

**“Well shit..” Pidge says through gritted teeth.**

**“Shit indeed Pidgey.” Lance says banging his head on the table.**

**They looks at him with murder in their eyes, and lance reaturns the same glare. “Don't call me ‘Pidgey’.” The younger slytherin grumbles.**

**Before Lance can reply with a good comeback, Rachel intervenes.**

**“Can we forget about the time just for one minute! What did you guys find that we could make?”**

**Both Pidge and Lance stop their death staring at each other to look at Rachel. While Lance looks confused, Pidge looks like they know exactly what to say.**

**“Actually I did! Find something that is.” Pidge grabs one of the books from the massive pile and flips through the pages to stop at a page, “We could make;” they plop the book in front of the twins, “Veritaserum!”**

**Lance and Rachel both move forward in their chairs to get a better look. The page is small but crammed with information. As lance skims the page he gets a better understanding of the potion. He starts to think that this is perfect, this is going to be the winner! But just as he gets his hopes up he remembers,** _ wait...truth serum. _

**He ruffles his beach wavy brown hair and slumps back down on his seat.**

**“Veritaserum, it's perfect! It's got all the checks we need to pass this assignment! It's a challenging potion to make with an advanced level an-” Pidge starts.**

**“And, we can't make it…” Lance sighs.**

**“Wait what-what do you mean?!” Pidge says in what would be a quiet screech.**

**“Yeah what do you mean?” Rachels joins in.**

**“Well, Pidge for someone with such a big brain, you can be really dumb!” he says sitting straight in his chair.**

**“** _ Hmph _ **. Will you just get to the point?” Pidge scowls.**

**Lance crosses one leg over the other, “We can't make it because- its against school rules; We aren't allowed to make it unsupervised, besides its considered a dangerous potion, especially in the wrong hands.”**

**Rachel makes an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and shakes her head up and down, “well I guess that does make sense. It is a truth serum, so who knows what they might think we’d use it for.” She looks down and mumbles, “especially since we're in slytherin..”**

**Pidge looking upset sits down in their chair and slumps their head against the table.**

**“How could i be so stupid, that was my only idea!” They sigh, “I guess I was too caught up with trying to find something to get us the highest marks…”**

**  
  
**

**“It's okay Pidge, we are all working hard.” Lance and Rachel say together.**

**The twins snort, “And you were saying?” Lance said to his sister, who was trying not to laugh.**

**“Ugh, you two are insufferable! And remember now we don't have anything anymore!” Pidge intervened into their laughing.**

**“Aw, Pidgey it's fine you know you love us!” Rachel grins.**

**“Insufferable...” They try to scowl but fail only to grin back.**

**“And Pidge we always have tomorrow, i'll make sure to wake up super early so we can come back here to work!” Lance joins in on the grinning.**

**“First off- I find it very hard to believe that you will wake up early. And two the assignment is due tomorrow and I hate doing things till the last minute plus we’re leaving tomorrow!” Pidge says; “I have to pack up all my crap so I can leave with Matt. Remember you guys are coming too!”**

**Matt Holt (Pidges older brother) is the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts as of since he graduated a couple of years ago. And is probably one of the coolest people Lance knows.**

_ Shit! I forgot. _

**Rachel sighs, “well, we better get at it then we only have a little less than an hour, and I really don't want detention on the last day of school!”**

**“Ya and we have to get out of here before the ghost starts coming out, I really really don't want to get caught by one of them! Especially Peaves!” The boy whispers.**

**They all shiver at that.**

**“I swear that ghost is a nightmare!”**

**Pidge gets up from their chair tugging on Lances green and black robes,“come on pretty boy! We need to find books.”**

**Lance groans and gets up nearly tripping on his bag which he forgot was on the floor. “Shit!” He mumbles**

**Pidge snorts.**

**“Oh shut it! I swear Pidge you’re going to be the death of me one day!”-**

_Wait.._ **lance thought.** _Death,Death,Deat-_ **, his eyes widen. “Holy crap guys! I just thought of something!”**

**“Wait really?!” Rachel sits up surprised. While Pidge looks shocked and confused while stopping in their tracks, “Really?” They say.**

**“Yeah!!” Lance cheers jumping up and down lightly.**

**Pidge still looking confused but now eager says, “well spill it already ,what do you have!”**

**“Well-” Lance leans for one of the books on the table; “When I said that ‘you’d be the death of me’, I thought instantly of a potion I secretly made to practice last school year.” The slytherin boy says flipping through the pages of a small reddish-brown coloured book.**

**Rachel and Pidge are instantly baffled by Lance's current behavior, but are also intrigued. They both knew Lance was incredibly smart, but it's just that he doesn't normally act like it.**

**“AHA! Here look!” The boy says sitting the book on the table. The other two quickly move over in front of the book to look at the page.**

**“Draught of living death. It's a potion that sends its drinker into a death like slumber. It's an advanced potion normally taught on a sixth year N.E.W.T. The potion is extremely powerful.” Lance explains.**

**Pidge looks up from the book at lance. “And you made this?” They said, sounding astounded.**

**Lance's sister looks at him as well looking baffled.**

**“I-I mean yeah, like I said. I made it last year for practice. Though I did make some adjustments to the potion recipe, it was only because it didn't turn out right the first couple of times I made it!” He scratches the back of his neck feeling his cheeks turn slightly hot.**

**“SO YOUR TELLING US THIS JUST NOW!?” Pidge screeches for real this time, earning some crazy looks from the few others in the library. They move closer and grab Lance by the shoulders shaking him violently.**

**“WHA- I'm sorry okay!! I forgot!” He says prying the little gremlin off of him. He turns to his sister for help, only to find her in the same state Pidge is in, “Rach, Ray come on”**

**“I'm more concerned that my brother made a sixth year potion in fourth year that was not just hard but Advanced- AND DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT!?” Rachel loudly fake sobs the last part.**

**“Do you know what we could have done with it!! SO-MANY-THINGS!” She moves Pidge out of the way pressing her forehead against her brothers violently shaking him again.**

**“And that is exactly why I didn't tell you!” He pushes Rachel off of him looking at his two friends who currently have their arms crossed standing in front of him.**

**The two of them made a ‘hmph’ noise and took a step back.**

**“And by the attitudes! I'm assuming we plan to do the draught of living death?”**

**Pidge and Rachel look at each other then look at Lance and nod.**

**“Okay! Great, finally we have something to go with. Now if you would stop acting like piranhas, I can find my potions journal and we can Actually start!” Lance makes a hand gesture signalling for them to sit down. They oblige.**

**“Okay!”**

**Lance lets out a breath of relief and dives down onto his knees to get to his school satchel. A brown satchel with one strap to go over his shoulders, it was just big enough to carry what he needed.**

**As he scruffles through his belongings he finds everything, except his potion journal.** _Quill’s, extra parchment, astronomy journal, extra potions vile-_ **He thought.**

**“Uh oh, son of a bit-” He starts still scruffling through his satchel in worry.**

**“Uh oh what!” His friends say from behind him.**

**He takes a breath so he appears perfectly calm, though on the inside he’s freaking the fuck out!**

**“I-I I may or may not have lost my potions journal?” He says giving an ‘I dont know gesture’.**

**At that moment Lance knew, he F’ed up… Pidge looks like they are seconds away from killing him, and his sister facepalms her forehead.**

**“YOU WHAT!?” Pidge yells loudly and slams their fist on the table, and Lance flinches.**

**“Do you know where it is?!” Rachel asks him. Lance shoots up to his feet.**

**“I um yes? No? Maybe?”**

**“Ugh” Pidge sighs in annoyance. “Do you remember the last you had it?”**

**“Well I, uh may have left it in potions class? Because I don't take it out unless it's class time. But that's just a possibility.” Lance answers.**

**Pidge groans, “well go get it!”**

**“I said I wasn't a hundred percent sure! What if it's not there?” The boy pouts.**

**“Well that's what we’re going with, let's just hope!” Pidge says.**

**Lance paces back and forth with his hands on his face,** _ why am I so stupid!  _ **Lance thinks to himself.** _ This is why you aren't helpful, you always mess things up! _

**The boy looks up at the polished wooden ceiling and then at Pidge.**

**“W-why can't you just go get it! I mean you are-” Lance makes a flappy hands motion.**

**Pidge rolls their eyes, “stop freaking out, it's just a book. And it's not my book, therefore not my responsibility! Plus id just get caught…”**

**“Just because i'm-” Pidge repeats the flappy hands motion, “doesn't mean i can go everywhere, I'm too loud, and the ceilings down there are super low.”**

**Lance pouts, “** **hmph”**

**“Look I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just really stressed for this assignment, one wrong move and there goes my good grades.” Pidge signifies with a thumbs down. “Besides I don't know what your journal looks and ‘smells’ like.” They whisper.**

**Lance makes a ‘oh’ expression, “okay, got it!” He assures.**

**“Sorry to burst your bubbles but you know you don't have to do all the weird hand things to talk about your anim-” Rachel gets cut off by Lance's hand going over her mouth and various ‘shh’s’ from Pidge and himself.**

**“Don't talk about it so openly! You know why! so shut!” Lance hisses. “And Rachel Pérez I swear if you lick my hand I will throw you into the lake!”**

**Rachel rolls her eyes and nods at the other two. Lance then removes his hand.**

**“Damn Lance that was harsh…” Pidge smirks in a sly way.**

**“You as well, shut it!” Lance whisper yells at them.**

**“Oh ya guys we have fifty minutes until we are doomed, so Lance you should probably get going! You have ten minutes, be quick!” His sister says sat down, putting her chin on her palm.**

**Lance nods and turns around to head to the door of the library.**

**As he’s walking away he hears a not so distant Pidge yell, “Get the ingredients while you're there!”**

**Lance chuckles and picks up his pace, speed walking in and out of talk bookshelves and tables.**

**Eventually He quietly finds the main door with its big opening, he takes a small step out and looks in both directions like crossing a road. He takes a deep breath.** _I got this_ **,** **lance thinks to himself and starts his way toward the potions room.**

**\---**

**Once Lance was far enough away from the library he ducked into a small corridor, and made sure that the coast was clear, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes. Just concentrate, He thought to himself.**

**And then the transformation started.**

**Last school year, fourth year, Lance, and his friend Hunk decided to become animagus just out of pure interest. Since pidge was a year behind they had to wait till the current year to join in being an animagus, because you have to be fourth year or fourteen to register as one.**

**All three of them are registered as animagus (because who knows what would happen if they werent, oh wait yeah a trip to azkaban!), Lance as a liberian lynx, Hunk as an river otter, and lastly Pidge was a falcon.**

**Though Lance has been an animagus for over a year he should be used to the effects, but transforming still had its pain.**

**“Shit…” Lance hummed quietly to himself as the fiery pain took over. It was a quick, but painful process.**

**Feeling your bones move apart, bend and change forms of course was not the most comfortable thing in the world.**

_ Don't resist the pain _ **, Lance struggled keeping his thoughts together.** _ It will only mess it up! _

**Lance opens his eyes to let his eyes adjust to the change they are going through. And as he looks around he can see his surroundings grow larger as he shrinks down onto all fours. He feels his heart rate increase and his ears grow larger into a point on his head.**

**Just after a couple seconds later his transformation was complete, and Lances heart rate decreased back to its normal pace. He lets his eyes look around at the enlarged hallway.**

**Lance shakes his dizzy head and stretches out his feline body full of spotted fur. Lance chose to be a lynx animagus because he wanted to be a sly creature so he could get around but that was also elegant and unique.**

_ Uh, it's been awhile. Still painful as ever though. _ **Lance looks around, still slightly dizzy.**

**He takes a deep breath to steady himself, and puts his whiskered nose into the air above trying to locate the scent of his potions journal.**

**Straight away he is able to register it, and it is definitely in the potions room, the scent is such a clear path you could almost see it.**

**Lance starts ahead in his path to the potions room to obtain the very much needed objects.** _ Welp no time to lose! I have at least 8 minutes left? I hope. _

**As Lance makes his way quickly trotting with his tail flipping behind him while he gets some very questioning or weird looks from the painting he pases.**

**\---**

**As the boy's feline form nears the door of the potions classroom he can't help but notice as while his journal's scent has gotten stronger, another scent has joined in coming from the same direction, and holy-moly did it smell good.** _ The potions classroom? Who’d be here at thi- oh yeah right people finishing projects! _ **Lance mentally faces palms himself.**

**Lance notices that the door is cracked open just barely and his feline instincts push him forward towards it to see who was inside working.**

_ PLEASE let this not be someone I don't like! _ **Lance would pray if he could.**

**Sadly luck was not on the boys side today, because inside standing behind a table was Keith fricken Kogane, Lance's arch nemesis and rival since second year. (Though Lance didn't like to admit it they were more frenemies than anything)**

_ Oh great him! I swear that guy is always trying to one up me! _ **Lance internally grumbles his lynx eyes still peaking through the door crack.**

**Then it hit Lance's cat nose like a rock, the really good smell from before was coming from the cauldron in front of Keith. He didn't know what it was or what it actually smelled like but it was good enough to make lance melt. And lance made what he thought was inaudible satisfied meow.**

**It was not. And Keith heard.**

**Lance felt his tiny lynx heart drop down the black lake and slide back onto the non-noticeable side of the door before Keith could see him.**

**He could still barely see Kogane from behind the door, the other boy was looking up from whatever he was doing to look at the door. “Hello? Is anyone there?” The boy asked, reaching for something next to him, to what Lance assumed was a wand.** _ Uh gryffindors! Always act before they think aren't they? _ **Lance thought annoyed.**

**Before Kogane looked back down to continue his potion making he muttered something quietly that probably only lance would be able to hear. It was something along the lines of, “stupid! No one there, I swear I keep hearing things-I'm going mad!”**

**What the other boy said made Lance want to snicker. But instead he looked back into the room at a thankfully looking down keith with his stupid mullet- well it wasnt exactly a mullet at the moment. It was actually tied back into a small ponytail (which surprised Lance). But it made sense he didn't want to get his “fantastic” hair in whatever he was making.**

**Though Lance wanted to lie, he couldn't. The look didn't look half bad on him. You could actually see his face and neck, and the couple of scars that were on him.** _ How did he get those? _ **He wondered. Lance would also see his eyes better, they were a dark shade of violet, which was an unusual colour to have, hey but Lance wasn't complaining they were really pre-**

_ OKAY Lance, stop! He is not attractive, it's just confusing you! You are not fraternizing with the enemy! E-N-E-M-Y, enemy, bad! _ **Lance uses his paw to try to smack himself while trying to shake his thoughts away.**

**After Lance sorts out his thoughts he tries to spot a good place in the potions room to run and hide in so he can get in and out as fast as he can without being seen.**

**He looks around the room and finally-** _ Aha! _ **He happily meows but then quickly shuts up realizing he might have caught the attention of Kogane again.**

**Thankfully he didn't.** _ Phew _ **; And he looks around one last time before quietly slipping through the classroom door and going in front of the teacher's desk.**

_ So far, so good! _ **Lance then steadies forward onto the next spot, and sniffs the ground trying to locate his journal.**

**Unlucky once again Lance is because just as he starts to sprint for his next spot, he accidentally rams into a chair and lets out a rawr in pain.**

**And that definitely got Keith's attention, Because the next thing that he hears is, “That! Was definitely real!” and then he hears footsteps coming in his direction.**

_ Oh shit! And everything was just going so well too! _ **Lance freezes for that and then dashes to the front of the next desk hoping to be sneaky.**

**And for the tenth time that day Lance has failed again, because Keith has then spotted the furry feline who is also Lance!**

**Keith freezes at the sight of seeing Lance dash in front of him. “What the fu-” he says before dashing to behind the table Lance is near, peering over him.**

**“-k” Then Lance hisses at the gryffindor boy.**

**Lance watches as the other boy takes a step back so that he is leaning on the table behind him.**

**“Wh-why, is-there-a-cat? In the potions room? Ya know maybe it could be a good cat, it could be someones familiar? Right? So it won't attack me?” Keith mumbles to himself confused with his eyes closed fumbling for his wand.**

_ This is just sad… _ **Lance thinks to himself rolling his eyes.** _ I don't have time for this.  _

**And Lance gets up and starts his way around the table to move towards his journal's scent.“Maybe just maybe I am actually going crazy? And when I open my there will be no cat? Yeah?” The gryffindor says and then opens his eyes only to see Lance four feet to his right.**

**“Spoke too soon didn't i?” The other boy sighs.**

**Lance then gives a real unimpressed look and then carries on his way to his journal.**

**After only taking a few steps he finds exactly his journal, it was located underneath his table where he normally sat. “phew I thought someone would have taken it! One thing down one more to go.” Lance says in relief but to anyone else it would sound like meows.**

**“What are you even doing?” Keith ask’s with a raised eyebrow walking over to Lance. “Oh, a journal? Why would a cat need a jo-”**

**But before Keith could finish Lance had already picked up the journal with his mouth and had walked away to the potion ingredients shelf. But looks down at his small furry body and the book and then back at the shelf.**

**“¡Mierda!” Lance hissed, “I didn’t think about how i’d get everything back…”**

**Lance takes a second to think, but discards all his dumb ideas.**

**He sighs in his small lynx body and looks behind him staring daggers at Keith who has a confused ‘what the heck’ face. And Keith notices him and quirks an eyebrow in question.**

**But before he could say anything to Lance, Lance himself had already dropped his journal and started to transform out of his lynx animagus.**

**Transforming back is just as painful as when he actually transformed, but he was used to it from earlier.**

**Soon enough after lots of concentration and watching the world grow drastically before him; and soon enough he was on his own two feet wobbling a little trying to regain balance.**

**The world around him shakes violently and it twists and turns. He only had time to comprehend Keith's shock after turning around to face him.**

**“** **Pérez… why and how were you a cat?” Keith asked in a mix of confusion and concern. Why Kogane was concerned? Lance had no idea.**

**Before Lance could reply with something snarky to piss Keith off, he started to feel his consciousness fading away. And he was only able to hold up his right pointer finger and say, “** **Hijo de puta…” before he lost his balance, losing his senses and falling.**

**“Lance!?” He heard in the distance.**

**If he hit the ground he didn't remember feeling so.**

**\---**

**“LANCE!** **Pérez! Hey wake up!” He heard fingers snapping in front of his face while his eyes fluttered open.**

**The first thing Lance noticed coming into consciousness again was the firm grip holding him up steady, and a thick smell of leather filled his nose and he coughed in response.**

**He felt a leathery hand grip tighter around his hand and another grip his waist.**

**Then at that moment all his sense and memory came back. He shot up out of the grip of who was holding him up. And soon turned to see Keith standing next to him staring with his violet eyes and a weird kinda embarrassed expression.**

**And before he knew it he grabbed Keith who was slightly shorter by the shoulders and started yelling at him.**

**“** **Kogane ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?!”**

**Keith not understanding gave Lance a confused expression. “** **Pérez?”**

**“¡Oh no me van a matar!” Lance said, starting to shake the gryffindor.**

**“** **Pérez!”**

**“¡Eso es! Me fui, ¡nunca volveré a ver la luz del día!” He was now holding his hands over his head pacing in front of Keith.**

**“Lance! English!” Keith finally shouted back at Lance. And that got Lance's attention, but all Lance did was scowl at him.**

**And Keith scowled back.**

**Lance sighed crossing his arm and pointing a finger at Keith, “how long was it out mullet!”**

**Keith rolled his eyes at lances dumb nickname, “chill out** **Pérez! It wasn't even ten seconds.”**

**Finally every muscle and nerve in Lance's body calmed. But he scoffed and turned back to the ingredients shelf to get his book and what he needed. “don't tell me to chill when you have to worry about being caught by peeves!” He mumbled loudly on purpose.**

**“I can hear you! You know?!” Keith says over footsteps heading back to his potion which he left unattended.**

**“That's the whole point Kogane! Could you not get that through your mullet head?” Lance flips through the pages of his journal finding as quickly getting the ingredients he needs.**

**He hears Keith groan from his table.**

**“Sloth brain, powdered root of asphodel, valerian sprigs…” Lance mumbled going through the ingredients for the potion and checking to make sure he grabbed all the right things. “Ok got everything!” he grinned to himself.**

**As he started his way towards the door he passed Keith, which also meant he got a whiff of the amazing smelling potion he had. And though he didn't want to engage in anything more with Kogane, he had to ask what it was.**

**So he stopped, sighed and turned on his heels and walked to the front of Keith's table. “What is this?” he asked looking down at the pearly coloured potion.**

**“well ,well Pérez, looks like the snake hasn't come to bite this time?” Keith questions looking up at Lance there faces barely three inches apart.**

**Lance grunts and takes a step back feeling his face grow warm. “Watch it Kogane! I don't have time for this!” He crosses his arms over his chest.**

**“Then why are you here? Obviously you have time if you stopped in your tracks to just come back over?” Keith grins.**

**Lance tries to scowl again, “well whatever the hell you’re making smells really good! Okay, i just wanted to know what it was…” He mumbles looking down away from Keith's face and down at the table to the cauldron and Keith's finger-less gloved hands leaning against the table.**

**“Hmm.” Keith asks with genuine curiosity, “well what do you smell Pérez?”**

**Lance raises an eyebrow at that. “Wouldn't you already know what it smells like considering you've been here the Entire time?”**

**“Nope, the potion smells different to everyone. So i don't know what you smell.” The gryffindor says voice deadpanning.**

**“Oh.” Lance thinks about all the potions he's made or taken notes on, but he can't think of any with those effects.**

**“Well it changes. I smell different things- wait why do you even want to know?” Lance guardedly asked Keith who is still leaning forward on the table.**

**Keith “Mhm’s.” in response. “Oh i'm just curious. And you know gotta make sure it works and stuff, Romelle will be upset if I got us bad marks.”**

**“Okay, I guess?” And Lance continues to explain, “Well for instance right now I smell the beaches, more specifically the ones back home in Varadero and the salty water.” Lance smells it again, “and now I smell a mix between leather old and new like quidditch equipment; And those really weird candies that you get at Honeydukes when we go out with Pidge- uh what are they called?!” Lance scratches his head. “They're the spicy ones that are cinnamon? I think?”**

**“Pepper Imps…” Keith mumbles quietly, looking down and standing up straight again.**

**“Yeah those!” Lance snaps his fingers. “They make you breathe fire right?” Lance asks Keith who looks like he’s lost in thought or had just seen a dementor.** _ Weird _ **, Lance thought.**

**The gryffindor ignores his question. Lance rolls his eyes and scowls.**

**“Hello?! Earth to mullet?” Lance moves his hand in front of Keith's face.**

**“Huh? Oh yeah right.” Keith responds looking up with dusted pink cheeks.**

**Lance scoffed. He was about to ask Keith what he smelled but before he could, something else, something small and cloudy blue was caught in the corner of his eye.**

**What Lance could tell from his small view of it is that it was hidden under Keith's gryffindor robe and it was in a small vial.**

**Keith seemed to catch Lance's eyes drifting over to the blue vial, and he quickly moved over to conceal it more by covering it with his robes.**

**“What is that?” Lance asked, bending down to rest his head on his hand peering towards the robes.**

**“Um, nothing?” The other boy responded trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.**

**“Woah… I can't believe it? Is the infamous Keith Kogane lying?!” Lance said in fake amazement. “What could he be hiding?” Lance batted his eyelashes.**

**The gryffindor scoffed and crossed his arms still standing in front of his robes. “I told you it's nothing okay, so can we just forget about it?!”**

**Lance instantly dropped his act and put his hands on the table leaning on it with a serious expression. “Keith, buddy, Kogane- I may act like it sometimes but I am NOT stupid. I mean, I was sorted into slytherin for a reason. So I can seriously tell that you right now are hiding a blue vial in your robes…”**

**Keith seemed a bit more nervous now,** _ oh he is totally hiding something!  _ **“So man what's in the vial?” Lance puts on his best suggestive smile for Keith to try and persuade him.**

**But what happens next Lance didn't see coming.**

**Keith walks forward toward Lance who is leaning on the table with a complete deadpan face, showing no emotion.**

**As he gets closer lances raises an eyebrow in question as the gryffindor brushes a piece of his long black hair behind his ear that had fallen out of his ponytail.**

**Keith sighs.**

**And before Lance could see it the next thing he knew was that he almost lost his balance (he almost yelped but was able to contain it) and Keith's face was mere inches from his. So close in fact that he could see how violet the other boys' eyes actually were, and could smell and the hint leathery fragrance on him.**

**He could also feel Keith's slow breathing in front of him and could also smell traces of a spicy cinnamon smell.**

**The gryffindors grip on Lance's green and silver tie tightened. From which he had grabbed a hold of from the other side of the table.**

**If Lance could see himself right now he probably would have described it as seeing a bright red cherry. He felt his breath hitch.**

**Lance was dead shocked, he didn't know what he was feeling. Angry? Pissed? Happy? Flirty? He couldn't tell anymore. But when he tried to utter a response all that came out was a small squeak.**

**Keith grinned in satisfaction of being able to make Lance shut up.**

**And so he leaned in closer to Lance so they were now centimeters apart. And he quietly muttered in a voice ten octaves lower than he would normally speak in, “Don't you have a place to be?” He grinned looking at Lances blue ocean coloured eyes and then he gestured his head towards the clock on the wall to the side.**

**Lance gave a pout expression and turned his gaze to the same wall clock. His eyes widen,** _ oh shit, i'm late! _ **He thought as his face turned panicked.**

**Keith seemed to notice Lance's expression and loosened his grip on his tie, but did not move away before saying, “if you don't die maybe you can explain how you turned into a cat?” He quirked an eyebrow at Lance in question.**

**“First off! I'm a lynx not a cat! And not until you explain the vile, and weird potion?” The slytherin asked, trying to seem serious.**

**Keith snorted, “then I guess I won't be seeing you then! Fare well, Pérez.” he gives a muggle style goodbye salute.**

**“I hate you…” Lance says with a frown. Hearing koganes muffled laughter.**

**Lance then lounges for his journal that he previously sat down on the table, and takes one more sniff of the weird potion that turns to face Keith who has a wicked grin on his face, and Lance flips him off before dashing out the door at full speed.**

**On his way down the twisty halls back to the library he still thinks about the grin the gryffindor boy wore and how annoyed it made Lance feel while he still felt like a fresh ripe hot strawberry.**

**\---**

**After Lance gets to the library again he makes his way back to the table with his head down, where eventually he sees a bored Rachel and a frowning Pidge standing in front of it packed up and ready to go actually start the assignment.**

**As he approaches the table and Pidge and Rachel notice him they give him a disappointed look.**

**“Tch, tch. You’re late by almost FIFTEEN minutes!” Pidge scolds, but before they could finish Rachel notices his redness and pissed expression.**

**“HA, what the hell happened to you? Almost fifteen minutes away from us Lancey and you're already getting into trouble?” His sister snickers**

**“Shut up!” Lance huffs back crossing his arms tight.**

**Pidge looks confused for a few seconds but then her face forms a mischievous grin.**

**“Dude you look like a tomato!” They laugh.**

**Lance rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time that day.**

**“Anyways we can talk about this after we finish our assignment! Lance, did you get the stuff?” Pidge asks with a softened but serious look.**

**“No Pidge I spent fifteen minutes down there and didn't get what we needed!” He says with sarcasm, but then Rachel punches him in the arm.**

**“Okay yes! I did get the stuff! Now can we please go, again I don't feel like getting detention!” lance rubs his arm where Rachel hit him.**

**“And Peeves.” Rachel added and they all together again shiver.**

**“And Peeves…” Lance and Pidge repeat quietly.**

**Once Lance grabbed his satchel from his sister the three slytherins made their way back into the twisty hallways eventually making it to the dungeons again to get to the common room and finally start their project.**

**  
_What the heck happened today!?_ Was Lances finale thought with wide confused eyes before stepping into the slytherin common room.** ********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope this was okay. If anyone has problems with the houses I put the characters in, keep in mind this is just my opinion so be respectful. I might add continuations to this story or I might start from the beginning where everyone starts at Hogwarts and so on. I worked really hard on this so i hope you who reads will like it! Have a nice day!


End file.
